


Across Time And Space

by missthingsplace



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, M/M, One Shot, Ratings: G, Surprises, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missthingsplace/pseuds/missthingsplace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during TYTNW, Ianto receices an unexpected Valentines surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across Time And Space

 

 

**Title:  Across Time And Space  
Parings/characters: Jack/Ianto.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or any of the characters ... unfortunately.  
Summary: Set during TYTNW, Ianto receices an unexpected Valentines surprise.**   
**Spoilers:** **None.**   
**Rating: G**

The clatter of the letter box drew Ianto's attention to the fact that the postman had arrived and with his half eaten slice of toast still in his hand he put down his mug of coffee and made his way to the front door, picking the deep red envelope up off the door mat and frown at the familiar handwriting used to address it.

“Jack?” Ianto whispered softly to himself, carrying it back to the living room while his mind whirled around in circles within his head.

He placed the envelope unopened on the small coffee table, placed the toast down on it's plate and lifted his mug to take a long drink of coffee while he contemplated the envelope before him, a dozen or more questions running about in his head.

Was Jack back? If he was back why not give him the card personally? Surely Jack wouldn't give up the chance to claim a prize for not forgetting Valentines Day? Perhaps this was a peace offering in the hope that Ianto's would forgive him for running off without even saying goodbye? Let alone not even telling anyone he was leaving in the first place?

Curiosity finally getting the better of him Ianto picked up the envelope, ripped off the paper and smiled at the rather soppy picture on the front of a puppy and a kitten snuggled up together with the words 'To My Valentine' above them on a red background.

Opening the card slowly, wondering what words were hidden within he began to read through the text his lover had written with a careful hand.

_'Ianto,_

_I wish I could deliver this to you in person but I'm a little tied up truth be told, but I knew that today would be the perfect day for you to know that despite me being unable to be there that I love and miss you._

_I hope one day that we can say those words to each other, when I return. And I will return, I have faith in that. I'm counting in the fact that you feel the same way, you do, don't you?_

_Happy Valentines Day,  
Jack xx' _

“Jack,” Ianto whispered to the air in his empty flat again, looking about as if he expected Jack to suddenly appear from somewhere, anywhere but it was not to be and he was drawn out of his thoughts by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

Returning to the door he opened it to find a woman with a smiling face who handed him one single, long stemmed red rose in a elegant vase that was designed for the flower and a small envelope.

“Happy Valentines Day Sir,” she said with a smile and she was gone before he'd even found the words to thank her.

Closing the door Ianto placed the vase down on the floor beside his feet and slipped the small card from the envelope.

It simply said, _'Love Jack'_

Picking the card up Ianto took it through to the living room and placed it beside the card on the coffee table, then flipping the small card over in his hand before sliding it back into it's envelope he realised there was more writing on the back.

_'I know I can't be there today and although there's nothing I can do to change that I want you to know that that you are always in my thoughts, J._ '

“Oh Jack, where are you,” Ianto said softly to himself, taking the now empty mug and half eaten toast into the kitchen before grabbing his coat and heading out to the hub, his emotions all over the place but a small smile on his face and a little lightening of his spirits as he drove there.

He knew in his heart that it was something Jack must have arranged in his future and that it couldn't have been an easy thing, even for the great Captain Jack Harkness and hope that whenever it was they were still enjoying life together.

By the time he entered the hub his spirits were soaring, Jack came home. He had no idea when but he knew it was going to happen. He walked through the hub door to find the rest of his team mates already there and after wishing them all a happy Valentines Day he hurried off to make the first coffee's of the day leaving them all a little bemused.

The End.


End file.
